Where we go
by Tessia
Summary: After session 2 final of The Outpost, a new party arrives from the grey skin lands. They search to solve their own problems and secrets. All is darker after the Outpost was captured. Another revelation about Blackbloods is made. I don't own The Outpost or its characters, only this story. As demon names are written nowhere I did my best to get them phonetically right.


AN – I tried to count the Blackbloods Zed brought. There are at least three females and nine mails and Zed himself. Most likely the two Lu'quiri that we saw on a ground died in the blast.  
There were several plot holes. Here are some to think of. How did Varlek get out of the Plain? Were there more blue Kinjes? Why Talon heals so fast and her half-breed people were so easy to kill? Most likely genetics...

**Into the hell**

"And from this moment onward, this is our outpost."  
"You can't be serious!" Gwynn snapped.  
"It is how things are. I advise you to consider yourself lucky. You could have been dead." Zed said. "Talon?"  
Talon stood there staring at Zed. His face was hard. She slowly turned back to her friends and Gwynn gave her a nasty look. There may be one way. She turned back and shut her eyes for a moment to get a grip. "Blackbloods." She said softly, feeling ill. "I choose the blackbloods."  
"No, Talon. You can't. Can't." Janzo screamed several times and then there was a muffled noise. She could hear the other blackbloods as they got closer to stop whatever her friends would recklessly do.  
Zed relaxed a bit and outstreched his hand. She took his hand slowly and turned to see just once more her friends, but found only hatred. For now.  
Gwynn looked at her. "You deserve each other." She said it with all the venom she could muster.  
"Bitch." Tobin spat at her. She had enough and cleared her cheek. One swift punch in the face left him with a bloody nose."You…!"  
There was a promise of violence in his tone and she held her head high. "During my life, I met just a few of you that did not hate us and kill us on spot. You, because you bearly heard of us in this dead-end." She snapped at those who lived their lives in the outpost. "And you, because you did not want to upset her delicate Majesty." She turned back to Zed.  
"Take them to the keep and lock them in a wine cellar." The Black Fist with an axe said. "Right choice, love. Come." He smirked at Talon, too pleased with himself for Talons' liking. Eight blackbloods took the humans away and Talon did her best to ignore them. Remaining ones escorted her in front of the main gate.  
"I thought you will lead. After all, you convinced me." She said to Zed.  
Zed gently squeezed her hand, that he still held and quickly released it. He confused her. „Open the portal." He said. She opened a portal. It won't do to get the others killed by refusing. They were alive for as long as she had her Kinj. Names were called and many other blackbloods with lu'quiris came threw. The number raised to around fifty of them, not including Zed, her and the Black Fist. But Rebb mentioned hundreds!  
„You killed Varlek and Rebb. I give you that. And you cooperate so nicely." Smirked the Black Fist. "I am Zagada, their cousin." He waved his hand and two men sized her.  
„What the hell?! Let go of me!" She shook them off. „I can walk on my own." Talon snapped.  
Zagada just smirked. „Let's go then."

# # #

They made a swift way to the keep. Talon's mind all over the place and to the dining room. Here ware already five other blackbloods and three lu'quiri.  
On the far end of the table set a rad haired woman with rectangular face whom would have been in the early forties. Both her and obviously her family, had green eyes, even thou the younger women to her left had chocolate brown hair. On her right sat a man who slightly resembled Zed but had sharper futures.  
Zagada set to the closer end of the table to the right of a man who could be his father and had the same prominent square face and blond hair. On that, mans' left side set probably his brother or cousin. All three had the tattoo. "So Talon; a fitting name for one of your tribe." The oldest man said with a despise and pointed her to a chair in the middle of the table. She set down and so Zed as he found his place standing with his back to the wall opposite her. "You've met Zagada, my eldest. And this is Gaarn." He pointed to the younger brother. They were better build than most other blackbloods she saw so far. "I am Sahrek. Leader of the Black Fist. You, Talon of a no clan, will belong…"  
"That's enough Sahrek. Zed claimed her." Read-head cut him off.  
"And where is the proof?!" Sahrek smiled nastily. She turned to Zed and saw a shadow of nervousness wash over him. He stayed silent.  
"I am non of yours. My clan is all dead." Talon stood up and a blue coloured lu'quiri made a move towards her. She slowly set back down.  
"I wouldn't count on Zed that much," Gaarn said. Belleyna gave him a hateful look.  
The door opened and in ran a young boy "Uncle Zed!" He ran into Zeds' suddenly outstretched arms. He would have been thirteen in this world, but she was not sure with him clearly being born in the Plain.  
A bit of tension felt from Zed as he saw the boy. "Woor." He smiled and turned his gaze to others in the room..  
"Denra!" Zagada smirked and a Fist women rushed to them and led Woor out. "Well? There is one way to find out. Is he your mate?"  
Talon felt ill. Suddenly some things made sense and it made her nervous. How much on his part was an act to make her comply and how much was him? She tried to assess it by his blank stare. She already realized that her tribe did not live by blackblood tradition. How much was to be a mate? "Ay." Better a known devil…  
Belleynas' female companion looked sadly at Zed but stayed silent. "That should settle this. You can't force everyone as you want."  
"Carefuly, Belleyna. Your people are still in the Plain." Sharek stood from his chair. "We will leave it like this for now. You are responsible for her. I hope you can tame her." He looked at Zed with disdain and left wit his two sons.  
Tension in the room went down a bit. "Since Sharek does not care for tradition when it suits him, let's finish the pleasantness. Talon of the Wally Clan, I am Belleyna of Nees and this is my daughter Anshe and Zed's brother Farren. Now than. Zed." She gave him a half-pleased smirk. "You know what's expected of you.

# # #

They were left alone with the lu'quiris. "Why? You said a bond and nothing more." She stood up from her chair and jumped over the table to get to him.  
"Incredible. Either your clan threw all our traditions out of a window, or you were just too small. Have you ever wondered why unlike humans blackblods have partners for life?" He gave her one of his i-can't-believe-it looks.  
"Stop treating me as a small child! You are just proving that not trusting you was right." She punched him in the shoulder.  
He caught her fists in his hands. "I told you from the beginning that all I wanted was to bring our people home. And you postponed than said maybe, or never, and we will see. Do you know how frustrating it was? And your Queen treated you; treated us as some kind of thing you can use and then put back into a shack. Unlike you, I had immediate family in the Plain. I have my responsibilities to our people." He sounded resigned somehow, even throw still hardheaded. "And yes. I made a mistake. I should have told you more. It's just such basic knowledge..."  
She wanted to throttle him. "What is it then?" She sad between her teeth.  
"The life-mate bond. There is one out there for each of us. I decided to trust in you. I still hoped you'd free our people." His hand lightly brushed her cheek and she used the moment to get her other hand free and get him on the ground. Lu'quiris made a move towards them. "Stop. It's alright."  
She sat on him. "How do you expect me ever to trust you?"  
"You saw Woor. He is Galway's son. My sister's. The one that Rebb killed. She killed her because her beloved who wanted nothing to do with her chose Galway over her. As his only living parent is a Black Fist, they calmed him and they have no qualms whom they harm. Be it their immediate family or a stranger. When you send Vikka back, others saw the portal and figured where Rebb and I were. And then when I returned… It's easy to dispose of a small child over there. It's even incredibly stupid to have one in the first place and with a member of a clan that's your enemy. Even those larva incubators aren't safe. You never know what will happen. Worms weren't the only thing why we went from over a ten hundred to barley six hundred. Firestorms, earthquakes, tornadoes..." This time his anger was not directed at her. She was starting to get a headache out of it all. "Just don't mind us. All is always about you and your friends."  
"I am sorry. I can't. Not with all this." She let go and set on the ground next to him.  
"I waited three hundred years. I can be patient." He set up and smiled. "Your friends are safe for now. Belleyna will keep them safe."  
"What now than? Why we did not call everyone back."  
He gave her a sad smile. "Same reason as before. Our family is high enough in the clan hierarchy to matter. They still have Woor and Sharek wants power and control. He wants to portrait himself as a hero who made it possible for them to come over. Help me get the others over before he can."  
As naive, as Naya. Talon thought. "I will try to trust you. Tell me more about the bond."  
"It's for life. You may meet many before the one. There is this funny sense of… I haven't thought I will ever feel again. Rin died the first day in the Plain and before we had a chance to start the bond. You feel trust to that person where normally won't be any. And then I met you and knew. We started the bonding. I was told it takes time for it to get a full hold of us, but it's there."  
"How do you plan to get the others out? Sharek will surely not allow it."  
He took her hand in his. "But he wants me to make you cooperate. And I say the best way is to show you the Plains."  
"If I help, will you help in return?" She gave him a small smile as he raised his eyebrow. "I had to try. Can you blame me?"  
He smiled at her. "And that's my Talon." She punched him in his shoulder playfully.


End file.
